


妄想

by summer_kim



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_kim/pseuds/summer_kim





	妄想

我第一次见到妹妹是在学校的歌唱比赛上。我由于学生会工作的原因被请来当评委。

 

我在后台和工作人员确定流程的时候，看到妹妹自己一个人在角落里背着歌词，她穿着白色的纱裙，头发刚刚卷过，弯成一个刚好的弧度。

 

那一天下着雪，但是室内暖气开的很足。妹妹有一副好嗓子，她唱完歌的时候全场都在为她鼓掌，还有人对着她吹口哨。妹妹害羞地用手指卷着自己的头发，小跑地下了台。

 

 

结束后我和朋友在咖啡厅遇到了妹妹，她整个人裹在黑色的羽绒服，脸上还是没卸的妆。她身边的朋友看到我们便冲我们打招呼，理所当然地我和妹妹坐到了一起。

 

我将妹妹面前的咖啡换成了甜牛奶，我告诉她晚上不太好喝咖啡。妹妹笑着应了我，小口地嘬着牛奶，脸蛋红扑扑的。妹妹点了块小蛋糕一边吃一边笑着看我们聊天。

 

我提出跟她交换联系方式，她似乎被我的主动吓了一跳，蛋糕屑粘在嘴角都忘记舔了去。

 

我跟她说，如果比赛成绩出了我可以第一时间告诉她。她傻乎乎地信了，跟我交换了社交账号。她的同学拿过一张纸帮她擦了嘴，妹妹又被吓了一跳，脸更红了。

 

 

我知道了妹妹成绩很好，知道了妹妹的好嗓子是她的骄傲。我开始跟她在网络上聊天，也在各种聚会上跟妹妹见面。她活泼年轻漂亮，在很放松的时候会跟你说她饿了，这个时候我就会带她去吃东西。妹妹吃东西的样子很可爱，梨子的果汁不小心流到手上她都会悄悄舔一下。她以为我看不见，我当然不会告诉她我看到什么——粉色的舌尖，和她稍微涂出去的口红。我肮脏又龌蹉的想法无限膨胀，我想拥抱她，但不仅仅是拥抱她。

 

 

有一次我们一起参加学校的答辩。妹妹穿着小西装，长长的头发高高束起。她的身材很好，白色略显透明的衬衫被她的胸脯撑开。我想，如果我们有了孩子，那我一定不会是个好父亲，至少在婴儿时期不会。我可能会在孩子饥饿之前，就吸光他母亲的乳汁。

 

结束之后我送妹妹回宿舍。她在外面又穿了一件蓝色大衣，小脸埋了一半在围巾里。我假装不经意地去抓她手，她的指尖很凉。

 

我问她，你不冷吗？

 

妹妹愣了一下，也没挣开，过了几秒，她笑着对我说：“现在不冷了。”

 

这次倒换我愣住了。妹妹挣开手，去拉我的领带，我低下头，她结结实实地给了我一吻。

 

我抱住她在冬夜里转圈，两个人都呼着白色的热气。我们拥吻，在没人看见的夜色里。

 

 

我们牵手、接吻、拥抱。我却不敢有其他的动作，妹妹还小，我不希望吓到她。

 

圣诞节前夜我带妹妹去了圣诞村，我们在雪山下泡温泉。妹妹的泳衣很好看，红色波点的图案让她看起来更加可爱。她泡累了就坐在一旁裹着浴巾休息，跟我聊天。我看着水珠没入她的乳沟，心里那些肮脏的想法收也收不住。

 

我把她从休息区抱进温泉里，我掐她的腰，她笑着躲。她又整个人挂在我身上，她的胸部压着我的后背。我让她赶紧下来。她担心我是不是身体不舒服，问我是否难受。我抓着她的手跟她问她：“今晚我们分开睡好不好？”

 

妹妹不开心了，问我为什么。

 

我带着她回房间，帮她拿好换洗的衣服。我对她说，如果不分开睡，我怕自己对她做一些过分的事。

 

妹妹反过来抓住我的手。她说：“能有多过分？”她的眼睛一眨一眨的，带着水汽。

 

 

我洗完澡出来的时候妹妹穿着浴袍在床上玩手机，头发半湿着，没吹干。她看我出来，放下了手机，笑着问我：“到底有多过分。”

 

我上前吻住她，舌头画着她的唇形，一只手去拉她的腰带。她拉着我的手往她胸前带，她说：“不过分的。”

 

她的乳尖很漂亮，是粉色的，凑近了看还有一颗小痣长在左胸口。我亲着她的胸口，她的手抓着我的背。我另一只手下去摸妹妹的私密处——她连内裤都没有穿。我去舔她的耳垂，她嫌痒，把我往外推，但是她根本没有力气推开我。

 

我摸着妹妹的胸，轻轻地揉着，我问她舒服吗？她不肯回答我，一声不吭。

 

我把她压在床上，揉她的阴部。她想把腿夹紧，我只好又去掐她的腰。

 

我问妹妹能不能帮帮我，她就抖着手帮我脱内裤，帮我戴上避孕套。

 

我还没插进去的时候妹妹的穴儿就开始淌水，我把她的体液摸在她的大腿根，又伸出手指去插她的穴。她终于忍不住发出轻哼，我让她给我唱歌，她哼哼唧唧地问我唱什么。

 

我让她唱奇异恩典。

 

她拍着我的背，骂我变态。

 

我的阴茎插进去的时候她连“how sweet the sound”都还没唱到，她的声音被我顶得支离破碎。

 

她开始叫我哥哥，让我轻一点。自从熟识之后，她不常叫我哥哥的。我去吻她的前额，跟她说房间门上挂着槲寄生。

 

她听了撑起身子就要吻我。我抱着她，我们在圣诞夜的槲寄生下接吻，做爱。

 

 

我被她夹的紧，射了些精水，才从她身体里退出来。

 

她伸手来掐我，怪我又让她流汗。我抱着她去浴室又冲了一遍澡，帮她把头发吹干。

 

她还是为我唱了歌。她不擅长唱这类歌，但是她累极了，小小声地哼着。

 

她唱道：“ May your days be merry and bright."

 

 

我们相拥入眠。


End file.
